


Young God

by ImmortalRoot



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Power Couple, they fall in love when grace is older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalRoot/pseuds/ImmortalRoot
Summary: I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Young God




End file.
